True Gift
by Aoi Akasuna Phantomhive
Summary: Sasori adalah teman yang sellu menjahili Sakura sejak dulu. Apa yang Sakura setelah Sasori pindah ke Suna dan melanjutkan pendidikan disana?


**Hi,saya newbie disini,mohon bantuannya!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Py Akasuna**

**Pair : SasoSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Gaje, Sakura OOC,Sasori OOC,typo –mungkin-,alur kecepatan**

**True Gift**

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

"Bagaimana Sakura? Valentine nanti kamu akan memberi sesuatu untuk dia kan?" kata –teriak- Ino. Sakura tersedak sehingga jus strawberrynya. "Di..dia itu siapa Ino?" Tanya Sakura dengan muka yang sedikt memerah. "Ih…kamu ini pakai berpura-pura segala! Dia itu adalah…" kata –teriak- Ino lagi. "Pssssstttt…Ino! Jangan keras-keras!" teriak Sakura menenangkan sahabetnya itu.

"Hoi… Sakura!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan berwajah baby face itu sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Waah….pasti kalian sedang membicarakan aku ya? Wow! Begitu terkenalkah diriku?" kata Sasori,nama pemuda berambut merah tadi,dengan narsisnya sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Baka…" gumam Sakura,gadis yang berambut soft pink tersebut. Kemudian,tanpa sengaja,tak sengaja dan disengaja –author dubakar-, Sasori mencomot ebi dari kotak bekal Sakura dan langsung memakannya. Sakura yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung teriak-teriak gaje -?-.

"Keluarkan! Lepaskan ebi ku -?-! Sialan kamu! Dasar Sasori Baka!" teriak Sakura denan penuh kegajean –Author disumpel biji duren-. Mereka bergulat di lantai kantin yang membuat penghuninya sweatdrop.

Selesai bergulat ria,Sasori berdiri dan berkata," Kamu…Jangan menangis ya kalau aku pindah sekolah nanti…" Sakura blushing,"Me..memangnya kenapa?" Sasori hanya mendengus,lalu beranja pergi.

**Sakura POV**

'Apa yang kukatakan tadi! Uh…. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Sebetulnya aku benar-benar ingin menangis jika Sasori benar-benar pindah. Perasaan ini… tidak bisa kukendalikan.' Batin Sakura.

Aku segera berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Saat Akumelihat Ino, Ino hanya memberikannya tatapan aneh. "Apa?" Aku merasa risih dengan tatapan itu. "Sakura! Apa tidak apa-apa hubungan kalian begitu-begitu saja? 4 hari lagi ia pindah loh!" teriak Ino panjang lebar. "Setelah itu ia tidak ada kan? Aku sudah tau…hehehe" cengirku. Ino terdia melihatku. "Ya sudah,aku gak ngerti. Bisa-bisanya kamu masih tertawa seperti itu." Kata Ino dan pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja.

'Maaf Ino,soalnya kalau aku membuat pengakuan terhadapnya,kamudian ditolak,rasanya tidak enak. Begini terus juga tidak apa-apa' batin Sakura dan segera menyusul Ino.

**End Skura POV**

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

"Ino….aku mau Tanya…" kata Sakura. "Tanya apa?" kata Ino. "Dimana sih bagusnya Sasori itu?" Tanya Sakura. "Sudah orangnya jahat,sok cool,bawel lagi." Lanjut Sakura. "Sakura…di…dia disampingmu.." bisik Ino gugup.

Sakura mendapati Sasori yang memandangnya dingin,dan melewati Sakura begitu saja.

**DEG**

Sakura merasa sakit diperlakukan sepert ini. "SAKURA…! AWASSS!" teriak Ino. Sakura melihat sebuah bola basket sedang menuju kearahnya. Dan…

Bruggh

**Xxx_py-py_xxX**

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino khawatir. "Gak apa-apa,Cuma keseleo kok!" jawab Sakura berusaha menenagkan sahabatnya itu. Sasor muncul dari gerbang sekolah sambil menaikki motornya dan berkata pada Sakura'"naiklah". Sakura hanya menurut dan Sasori mengantarnya pulang.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

Tanggal 14 Februari,tepat saat Sasori pindah..

"Sasori! Nanti kita jalan kedepan bareng ya!" kata Naruto,sahabat Sasori. "Ok!" teriak Sasori. "Sakura,Sasori sebentar lagi pulang,apa kau tidak memberikannya sesuatu?" bisik Ino. "Nggh.." Sakura bingung. " Aku tidak memberikannya apa-apa kok.." lirih Sakura.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

"Uhh…Malasnya…!" Sakura mengeluh. "Sejak Sasori pindah,Sakura selalu berkata seperti itu." Ino menggoda.

Sakura hanya blushing ria.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

**Saat liburan musim panas..**

**Sakura POV**

TUUUUT.. Suara kereta api berdengung di telinga ku. Aku akan pergi menemui orang yang aku cintai yang pindah ke Suna. Aku segera berlari menuju ke sekolah baru Sasori. Terlihat disana Sasori sedang bermain basket dengan beberapa teman barunya.

**End Sakura POV**

Tanpa disengaja mata caramel Sasori bertemu dengan mata emerald Sakura. Sasori menghampiri Sakura dan berkata,"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Eh? Hehehe… Kamu baik-baik saja disini?" cengir Sakura. Tidak ada respon dari Sasori. Suasana semakin canggung,"Kuantar kau pulang" kata Sasori datar.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

'Jurusan Kereta Konoha segera tiba,Mohon tunggu dibelakang garis putih,'

"Sasori.." panggil Sakura. "Hn?" jawab Sasori. "Ini.." kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan sekotak coklat bermotif hati. "Yang hari itu belum sempat kuberikan…Aku…piker nantinya akan kamu tolak."kata Sakura lirih. Sasor hanya blushing.

Sasori segera menarik tangan mungil Sakura dan memasukkan Sakura kedalam kereta api. "Liburan musim semi nanti,giliran aku dating ke Konoha,Sampai bertemu lagi" ucapnya dan mengecup kening Sakura lembut. "Aishiteru.." bisik Sasori.

Kereta pun mulai berangkat. Kulihat Sasori melambaikan tangan kearahku sambil tersenyum lembut. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sampai bertemu lagi di musim semi….." gumamnya senang.

**END**

Hwaa…bagaimana fic pertamaku ini? Apakah gaje?

Mohon bantuannya.

Review please?


End file.
